


The Warden’s Secret

by Joatrades44



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joatrades44/pseuds/Joatrades44
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Warden’s Secret

Blackwall walked determined through the throne room to the last door on the left. His hand paused at the door handle. His resolve faltered. Should he really be doing this, he thought to himself. He could only imagine what those damned Orlesians were going to talk about. He could feel their judgmental eyes on him now. It made his blood boil.

He noticed two serving girls walking towards him, prattling on about all those stairs they would have to climb. They were carrying buckets of what looked like hot water. Once they reached him he asked if he could help. They both looked at him suspiciously but before they could say no, he opened the door, took all four buckets from them and started heading up the stairs. He stopped on the third step and looked back. “I’m sure you have more important things to do. Now shut the door and run along” he said.

He carefully took the hot water upstairs. He saw the linen lined tub placed close to the already lit hearth. He looked around the room and noticed that the Inquisitor wasn’t there. He called for her nonetheless. No answer. He shrugged and started to fill the tub with the hot water. He left one bucket full and put another upside down on top of it to keep the water warm.

He discovered two vials on a small end table next to the tub and decided to see what was in them. One smelled like prophets laurel mixed with honey. The other vial reminded him of the first rain in spring. The subtle soft notes of sweet flowers mixed with wet earth. He placed several drops in the bath and swirled it around. It smelled divine. He chuckled at how foolish he was acting at the moment. Getting a bath ready for the inquisitor. How very domestic he had become since he had met her.

He draped a free linen over the bath to keep it warm and walked out to the west balcony. Surprisingly he could hear lively music coming from the Tavern. Lots of cheering and shouting. The place looked to be brimming. Iron bull must have started a game of sorts. Perhaps knife throwing? It was too noisy for wicked grace. He sighed deeply.

He looked up into the night sky. The stars were bright and twinkling. His mind started to shift focus back to the Inquisitor. How could this woman change his life so completely? He thought he was content training men to fight the dark spawn. It kept his mind from the past. The past that was as dark as the deep roads of Orzammar. It haunted his thoughts and dreams often before she came into his life. Yet, he found that being involved in the inquisition gave him a far better purpose than he could have hoped for.

Hell, who was he kidding, he wanted every chance he could get to be around the Inquisitor. He found himself thinking about her more and more these days. He did not know if it was the crisp mountain air of Skyhold or perhaps he was falling for her. He was asked more often on missions now and that caused his mind to wonder if she wanted him or his protection. He thought it wouldn’t matter either way. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted her.

Perhaps he could be redeemed after all? Could she forgive him and the decisions he made in the past? She had been lenient with the mages and Magister Alexius at Redcliff. She had every reason to want revenge and yet she chose mercy. She may be one of the toughest warriors he has fought along side, but she has a gentle and compassionate heart. A seed of hope bloomed in his chest.

A noise from within the room brought him back to the present. He sucked in a lungful of air and closed his eyes. This wasn’t a simple matter he wanted to discuss, but he needed her to know the truth. He wasn’t the man she believed him to be. He wanted with every fiber of his being to be him, he prayed for it. But he could lie to her no more. He needed to stop whatever feelings she may have for him, even if it killed him on the inside. She would hate him for it but he was never worthy of her in the first place. He turned and saw her...the beautiful warrior who stole his heart, the Inquisitor, The Herald of Andraste...his savior.

Blackwall’s determination to open up to the inquisitor faltered again. Could he stand to lose what little they had? He was gripping the banister so tight that his hands began to ache. He let go and turned around and stifled a gasp. 

She was already halfway undressed. How had she come into the room without him noticing? Had she not seen him standing outside? It was night but surely he could be seen. He stood there, his feet frozen to the balcony floor. He couldn’t decide whether to interrupt her or enjoy the view.

A delicately embroidered chemise was the last item of clothing. It wasn’t a traditional chemise, or one he had seen other women wear. It was similar in length to a man’s shirt. It covered her and yet he could see her desirable figure underneath by the fire light. She crossed her arms over her chest and tugged the chemise over her head. Her shapely body now naked and exposed for his eyes to feast upon.

She removed the linen covering the bath and tested the water with her hands. Steam billowed outward from the tub and she inhaled deeply. She got in so slow that it seemed that time would stop. Once seated she curled her body in a way that the water was up to her neck. Only her head and tips of her knees were visible. With a pleasured sigh she closed her eyes and rested her head.

“Blackwall”... did he hear his name being called or had he imagined it. It sounded almost ethereal, like a whisper floating on the night’s soft breeze. His heart beat throbbed in his head.  
A moment passed. “Blackwall?” She said, “I know you are out there. The serving girls told me you helped them carry the water up to my room. No one saw you come back down. Come inside and warm yourself by the fire.” 

Well, shit! He thought to himself. Shaking his head, he raked his fingers though his hair and walked inside.

He couldn’t read her expression, was she upset or playing him? He should have stopped her from undressing instead of standing on the balcony like a drooling fool. 

The corner of her mouth turned up into a grin, “Did you enjoy the show?” 

“I... l am sorry, my lady, for not stopping you. I hadn’t realized you had come into the room until it was too late” he said.

“It doesn’t matter now. I’m already naked and wet.” As she flicked the tiniest amount of water at him.

He smirked at that. “I apologize, my lady.”

“Please call me Vienna, I believe we are passed formality, don’t you?” And with that she sat up, grabbed the tub for support and leaned her head back to get her hair wet. As she arched back her breasts came peaking out from under the water. Her delicate nipples hardening to the cooler air. Blackwall licked his lips as he could feel his body react to the captivating sight.

“Could you hand me the two vials on the table? I would like to wash my hair” 

“Your wish, my lady” Blackwall went towards the table with the two vials and upon retrieving them had a thought.

“Would you let me?” He said.

“Would I let you, what?” she said.

“Would you let me wash your hair?”

She seemed to be weighing her options but finally answered with a “why not”.

Grabbing one of the empty buckets he turned it into a makeshift stool to sit behind her. He opened the vial containing the prophets laurel and poured a small amount into his hand. He gently gathered her hair and started to work the sweet smelling liquid through it. 

He liked being able to work with his hands and concentrated hard on his task. He combed through her hair with his fingers, paying close attention not to pull. Taking his time, he massaged more of the cleansing liquid into her scalp. An satisfied sigh escaped the inquisitors lips. She seemed to be enjoying his attentiveness. Blackwall paused to savor the sound her sigh. 

He grabbed the bucket with the left over water while gently tilting her head back. Using only a little bit of water to get the prophets laurel out ...He started to comb through her soft auburn locks until he was satisfied. He then used a free linen to squeeze the excess moisture from her hair and gathered it up on the crown of her head and made a loose bun.

“My my, you sure know how to treat a lady. Was this why you came up to see me or did you have another goal in mind?” The Inquisitors sultry voice broke him out of his trance.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you about something that’s been bothering me” he said.

“Yes? What is it?” As she turned to look at him.

“It’s the past, my lady, my past.” He said.

“You told me to “leave it be”, has something changed?” 

“Yes, you could say that.” He said.

As she stood up with the water cascading off of every perfect curve. He found himself mesmerized by her tempting body and found that even her battles scars were beautiful. Chastising himself for staring he averted his eyes. A musical giggle came from her while she wrapped the fraying linen around her. 

“Blackwall, I’m certain you have seen a naked woman before, I’m nothing new.” 

“None of them were you, Vienna.” He said with a grumble as he turned to look at her. She had a subtle look of surprise on her face. It was the first time he said her name. 

Smiling nervously, “oh, i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You knew exactly what you were doing when you came up. It’s my fault for getting myself into this with you. We can talk another time. I... l don’t want to hurt you. I’m not the man you think I am. It’s just the way you look at me.... I know that look. I know how you feel because it’s the same way I feel about you” 

“Blackwall, please let m..” 

“No! Please, let me finish!” Pausing, he closed his eyes momentarily and sighed heavily. While running his fingers through his long black hair, he looked intently at her, “I’m no good for you Inquisitor. Let’s just leave it at that.” 

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes filling up with tears. How could she be more beautiful this way, vulnerable and practically naked before him. His breath hitched. “Please don’t, my lady, it will ruin me”. 

Reaching up, he gently cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He kissed her forehead and inhaled deeply. Her scent combined with the bath oil was intoxicating. He had to go and he had to do it now. 

“Goodnight, my lady,” and he turned on his heel and proceeded to leave the room. 

As he headed downstairs, his eyes burned from holding back his tears. How could he live with himself knowing he was deceiving her and the entire inner circle. More than anything, he wanted to be an honorable man and to prove himself worthy of her affection. He needed to be the man who she thought him to be.


End file.
